


Jazmines

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Cine de Oro Mexicano, Los tres garcía
Genre: Cine de Oro Mexicano - Freeform, Dormir, Jazmines, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Pedro Infante - Freeform, Perfume
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Toda la semana, le ruego a las estrellas, porque llegue el día en que puedo besar tus labios.





	Jazmines

**Author's Note:**

> Día 7 - Kinktober/Fictober Multifandom 2019
> 
> 7\. Dormir

Si no todo el tiempo peleaban, no todo el tiempo se estaban agarrando a trompadas con el puño levantado. No se odiaban rete-harto, como a veces decían, ni se juraban la muerte. Porque al final, entre Garcías se defendían, y defendían el apellido.

Si cuando llegó Lupita a sus vidas, volvió a saltar esa ira y esa competitividad que tenían desde pequeños. Tan chula mujer, de repente entre tres hombres que siempre luchaban por ver quién era el mejor. Al final, solo buena amiga de los tres, sucesora de la querida abuela, para meterlos en cintura, porque el diablo se paseaba siempre entre el apellido García.

Primos más gallardos no se habían visto, ni más audaces, ni más valientes. Lo gritaban siempre en el ruedo. Enamoraban a cada muchacha del pueblo, y al canto de “Cielito lindo”, quién se negaba a las voces profundas y el mariachi.

Esa era la vida alegre de los tres García.

Y el más alegre de los tres era Luis Antonio; el más enamorado, el más fiestero, él que no pensaba en establecerse, porque las cantinas y las mujeres lindas no se acababan, ni tenían fin. Eso se decía, por eso brindaba cada noche, y eso le cantaba al viento. Aunque luego era sincero, y recordaba la verdad, por el beso que rogaba, y por el juego en el que estaba.

Visitaba a su primo José Luis cada semana, para ver asuntos de la hacienda, del río y del ganado. Porque Luis Manuel no los necesitaba para hacer dinero, pero ellos si se necesitaban para sacar adelante el trabajo. Porque la comida no era barata, ni el alcohol regalado. Aunque el orgullo de José Luis a veces le hiciera decir que el dinero no importaba, pero al final del día lo necesitaba.

Entonces se miraban, y cenaban, y se insultaban... reclamaban, pero comían sin golpearse, actitud por la que su abuela les hubiera felicitado.

Luego bebían, y se sentaban en las afueras de la hacienda, después de recorrer el canal de riego, José Luis se recostaba contra un árbol, cerraba los ojos, y Luis Antonio cantaba, le miraba y luego miraba las estrellas.

—Que chula la noche, y las estrellas. Si a veces no eres tan mala compañía condenado—decía, pero luego notaba que el otro ya no respondía—¿Con que ya te quedaste dormido ingrato? —preguntaba de manera retórica.

Cuando no tenía respuesta, es que valiente como siempre, y atrevido como ninguno, se inclinaba despacio sobre el durmiente charro, aspiraba el perfume, el que bromeaban diciendo “gardenias blancas” y que terminó siendo jazmines. Del que Luis Antonio hacía demasiadas bromas, pero en realidad le encantaba.

Entonces se inclinaba aún más, y cerraba también los ojos, y probaba sus labios, y le besaba despacio, y lento. No cómo a las chamacas que engatusaba, para robarles aretes de trofeo, ni a las que llevaba serenera borracho.

A José Luis le besaba de otro modo; le besaba especial, y lento, porque sus labios eran más suaves, y el momento más preciado, y sentía que respondía, y...y.. y eran muchas interrupciones, muchos suspiros, porque el corazón se le apretaba en el pecho cuando lo hacía.

Aunque respondía, José Luis se seguía fingiendo dormido, porque el orgullo no le dejaba reconocer que toda la semana ansiaba por ese beso, y abría un poco sus labios, y apretaba sus puños conteniendo las ganas de elevar las manos para tomar el rostro de Luis Antonio.

Por suerte era consolado por la mano firme de este acunando su rostro, levantando su barbilla.

Cuando el beso terminaba, el mujeriego se sentaba al lado del orgulloso, y seguía cantándole a las estrellas, y al precioso momento que ambos guardaban, fingiendo que era un sueño, pretendiendo que no ocurría, pero llevándolo enraizado en el corazón, caliente en sus entrañas, vivido en la garganta y en la punta de sus dedos.

Ambos esperando, por el momento en que José Luis se atreviera a abrir los ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
